Beyond the Classroom
by Liana Slane
Summary: Jane was saved from abandonment on Midgard as a baby. She was brought to Asgard where she was assigned to Loki as his student. Watching her grow into a woman, he realized nothing could be the same again. Feelings may evolve, but a relationship with a student is forbidden by the Aesir. Lokane One-Shot (pre-Thor AU.)


_A/N: This is a gift exchange fic for a friend on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy the story. It was inspired by her prompt that can be found here: aenigmaticdays . tumblr /post/73203157140/when-the-classroom-becomes-so-much-more (add dot com and remove the spaces between periods.)_

* * *

The unforgiving sights and sounds of war had closed in on the battalion. Adrenaline soared through their leader as she ducked and dodged, throwing knives into the hearts of her enemies via deadly precision. With magic rivaled by none, her wisdom and agility were known throughout the nine realms. She fought with all of her spirit; she battled like a Queen.

"Your Majesty, the tide of the war is turning," the Captain informed her as he continued scanning the perimeter for threats. As if to signify an end to the bloodshed, a steady rain began to fall—pattering loud against their armor.

"Gather our men and return. Midgard is no longer in need of our assistance," Frigga commanded in a firm tone, re-sheathing her current weapon. Heading her instructions, he began shouting orders to the rest of the men.

Despite the chaos, she heard a faint noise emanating from the distance. Curiosity drove her closer, stepping over rotting fence posts and overgrown weeds. As she neared an abandoned home, covered in peeling paint and broken windows, she realized what was causing the commotion. Her heart broke into pieces as she looked upon a baby, left to battle the elements all alone. Frigga knelt down and picked up the crying child, cradling her close. At that moment she realized there was no way she would be able to leave the girl behind.

"Fear not, child, for you are safe now. Though you are now an Asgardian, you should never forget your heritage. Your name is now Jane, of Asgard," the Queen said with a smile, the rain washing away the tear that had escaped her eye.

She chose to give the baby a Midgardian name as a memento. She had made her share of mistakes concerning honesty in the past, but she planned to start differently this time. Her light laugh flitted through the evening air as she thought of little Jane bringing another feminine presence to the palace. They could use such spirit. Bundling the babe closer, Frigga turned and retreated to her group, ready to give the tiny life in her arms a fresh start.

* * *

He did not like it—not one bit. Loki narrowed his eyes at the child, concerned over having a mortal baby invade his home and interfere with his life. He did concede that she held a certain appeal—especially how she would grip his fingertip with her tiny hand and giggle whenever he got too close.

* * *

Mortal years passed quickly in the eyes of gods. Soon Jane had reached the age of schooling. Her laughter rang through the great hall, and a smile was never far from her lips. The child was a ray of sun during even the darkest of days. Loki knew that the girl brought great joy to his mother, and for that he tolerated her presence. He did not hate her, but he did not think it wise to have a mortal living amongst the Aesir. It could only end in disaster. So when Frigga came to his chambers that fateful morning, he was displeased to say the least.

"You are the best there is, Loki. She deserves the top tutelage available, and I know that it would be good for both of you!"

He tried to protest, but eventually submitted to her will in the matter. He had always been close to his mother, and to deny her wish would pain him.

"Fine, I will do it, but I will not enjoy it," he said with a frown. The Queen smiled in return as she patted his arm gently.

* * *

Over time, Jane's exuberant spirit started to grow on him. She was always eager to learn, and her mind was sharp—one of the sharpest he had seen in years.

"Can we talk about the stars again?" she sighed, staring out the window longingly.

She was only thirteen years old, but she had been able to keep up with the lessons he provided and still had time to daydream.

"Not right now. You know that the other subjects are important too," he scolded her, coming around to sit in the chair next to her desk. He watched as she turned to him, her eyes suddenly alight with new curiosity.

"Will you teach me magic then?"

It was the same question she had been asking him for years. Every time he had the same answer.

"Jane, you know that is impossible. You were born of Midgard. Mortals cannot use magic."

"I wish I had never been born there. I hate it. I hate that I am not like you," she said with tears in her vision.

Loki frowned. He wished to comfort her, but he did not know how to help. He had no idea what it would feel like to be different from everyone around him—to be an outcast amongst the Aesir. He wished he could change things for Jane, but it was impossible. Instead he just smiled lightly and gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

"I know you hate it, but you shouldn't be ashamed of your past. Let us continue our lesson," he encouraged.

* * *

He first noticed it when she reached the age of sixteen. Loki had always admired her tenacity and thirst for knowledge, but now Jane's beauty had grown to match. He felt ashamed for thinking such, as it was inappropriate to view someone, so young and so dependent on him, in that way.

"Loki!" the girl nearly squealed as she bounded into their makeshift classroom for the day. He flashed a grin in response, but it faded as she continued to speak.

"Look what Thor gave to me!" she exclaimed as she shoved an open book into his hands. "See? It's a book of star maps! Isn't it amazing? Oh, how I love it," she said as she waited in anticipation for his response.

"That was generous of him," he replied, attempting to tread carefully. He was suspicious of this turn of events. Did Thor have feelings for her? It seemed unusual that he would give such a thoughtful gift. For reasons he did not care to admit, he felt a spike of jealousy. He had always considered himself to be in his brother's shadow, and this occasion felt no different. He snapped the book closed and handed it back to her.

"While the gift is pleasant, there is no time for idle banter in this classroom. Take a seat so we may begin."

As soon as the words left his lips he realized it had pained her. Jane's face had fallen and she had clambered to get to her desk, unable to hide how dejected she felt. He winced at the hurt he had caused her and hoped that the day's end would come quickly.

* * *

It was her eighteenth birthday, and it was the day for which he had been waiting. He wanted to do something special for her. He knew they could never be together, but he wanted to let her see how much he cared. He had requested her presence in the classroom that evening, even though there were no studies scheduled. Loki waited nervously, pacing the room.

"Hello," she said quietly, as she stepped through the door.

He felt as though he could not breathe. The blue evening dress she was wearing fit her in all the right places. Her hair was done up, a few loose curls breaking free. Honey colored eyes met his, and he knew in that moment that he was doomed. He loved her. It was impossible, but it was true.

"Happy Birthday, Jane," he replied, hoping she would come closer.

She smiled warmly at him, sitting down in one of the nearby chairs isntead.

"You didn't come to my celebration! Are you angry with me, Loki?"

He could see the disappointment in her eyes. He had not meant to miss the party, but his inner turmoil over the situation had led him to seek out solitude for the day. He sat down across from her in another chair, their knees nearly touching.

"No, that's not it. I'm sorry I didn't show up. I actually have a present for you though. That is why I called you here."

Her smile returned as she looked up at him, appearing eager to hear what he had for her.

"Give me your hands," he commanded. Confusion settled on her face, but she obeyed.

As his dexterous fingers glided over hers, his breath caught. She was so soft, and he could imagine touching her everywhere—letting his hands roam over her silken skin. He had to reign in his thoughts. He refocused his efforts as his hands encircled hers. He channeled his energy into her, letting something spark to life. He heard her gasp.

"Oh my," she whispered, green light dancing over her features.

He still held her hands in his, watching as his creation turned in her palm. Loki had conjured a cluster of magical energy in the shape of a night sky. The stars twinkled and the constellations shone bright. The magic pulsed between them and he could see the awe upon her face. She had finally gotten to experience part of her dream, even if it was only through him.

"What is it? It's breathtaking," she said, smiling wide.

"It is a portion of your birth planet's galaxy," he replied softly. "To remind you that you should never feel ashamed."

"Loki…it's beautiful. Thank you."

He let the image fade, but he kept her hands in his. Sharing his magic with her had felt so intimate. He wanted to say so much more, but he stayed silent. Too many doubts were running through his mind. If Thor still cared for her, then he would have no chance. He was her tutor, and being with her went against everything he knew was acceptable. Yet her wide eyes and parted lips drove him crazy. He could not stand it any longer. Even if it was only one time, he had to have her.

Loki leaned forward, resting a hand on the side of her neck. Pulling her into his kiss, he fervently pressed his lips to hers. It felt dangerous and wrong, but it was a rush. After only a moment her mouth parted further to allow him access, kissing him back. His heart soared at her acceptance. She tasted of sugar and sweet wine, from earlier festivities. He never wanted to let her go. Finally she pulled back for air, and he rested his forehead on hers, his eyes closed.

"Loki," she whispered.

"Please don't. Let me just have this one moment."

"I was going to tell you that I feel the same," she replied.

His eyes snapped up, a mix of emotions swirling within him.

"You can't. We can't…it is more than frowned upon. It is I who have let you down," he spat, angry at himself. "I am the one who betrayed the honor of my academic position. As you know, in Asgard, a tutor is known to be in close contact with their students for many years. It is not unusual for the student to become emotionally attached to them. You may think you feel something for me, but it is truly disgusting of me to prey on that. Regardless of my feelings for you."

"Don't you dare speak for me!" she shouted, her passionate nature revealing itself. "While it is true that I always looked up to you and sought your approval, I came to love you. Your intelligence and the way you speak with passion about the subjects you enjoy; the way you think for some ridiculous reason that Thor is better than you; the way you accept me even though I was not born of this realm; the way you get grouchy if it's any time before nine in the morning. All of it, and more. I love you, Loki Odinson. If that makes me a naive girl, then so be it," she finally concluded, her heart laid out before him.

It felt too good to be true. He knew he should denounce her words and send her away. It was his duty, but he could not bring himself to do it. He was too selfish. He wanted this brilliant, passionate woman. He wanted her for himself. He wanted her forever. Hearing that she loved him shocked him, but he had never felt a feeling that warm in his life. Everything just felt right.

"Jane, I promise that we will make this work. I am nothing special, just a second rate brother with a talent for magic—but what I can promise you is that you will have my heart."

Rising to his feet, he dragged her with him. He put his arm around her waist and embraced her, kissing her again. His lips played against hers, and their tongues met. If there was such a thing as contentment, he was sure this was it. He realized they would be judged harshly, but he would do whatever he had to do to protect her from the fallout. She was his now.

* * *

Frigga had been walking back to her chambers after Jane's celebration. As she passed her son's classroom, she paused. She knew she should not be eavesdropping, but stayed regardless. The Queen could not help but smile as she heard their exchange unfold. Most people would probably find it wildly inappropriate, turning their noses down. Yet she was not just anyone, she was this boy's mother.

She had not expected Jane and Loki to fall for each other. It was definitely unexpected and a bit strange, but she would never want to deny her son a chance at happiness. She loved Jane like a daughter, and now she hoped that one day the girl would be her daughter officially. Feeling satisfied, she quietly moved away from the door. Heading to the royal chambers, she was determined to give Odin an earful before Loki even thought about approaching him. Jane would be welcomed into the family. She would be sure of that. Their love was a dual blessing in her mind. The only person who would be capable of understanding Loki when he found out the truth of his heritage would be Jane. The stars had aligned, and their fates were now forever intertwined.


End file.
